


On Holiday [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony Week 2020 [5]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: ;P, Adventure Park, Art, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Partial Nudity, Tony loves Steve's Chest, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony take a well earned vacation. Tony is certainly enjoying himself.(Steve it too, but...)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	On Holiday [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Stony Week 2020** Day 5 Prompt: [ “Adventure”](https://stonyweek.tumblr.com/post/624739170438545408/we-were-able-to-get-the-dimensional-travel-machine)
> 
> I chose to interpret ‘Adventure’ as Adventure Park. So here is Steve and Tony taking a holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want to draw a water-park ever again, lol. Those pipes were a nightmare and a half.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
